<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>She's My Whole World by Parallax_Delta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29447583">She's My Whole World</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parallax_Delta/pseuds/Parallax_Delta'>Parallax_Delta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Horror, Breastfeeding, Clones, Dimension Travel, Erotic Landscape, F/M, Impregnation, Multiple Selves, Mutation, Size Difference, Weirdness, hyper cock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:21:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29447583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parallax_Delta/pseuds/Parallax_Delta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A scientist tries to save his fiancee who was pulled into a portal to another dimension, but she isn't the same as when she went in.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>She's My Whole World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Will could still remember it like it was yesterday. A year ago he was living his dream life. Working together with the love of his life, doing important research together, and they were so close to making their big breakthrough. He wanted to get married in the spring, but Julie insisted that they wait until after the big test of their dimensional tunnel.</p><p>That day, Will and Julie stood manning the computers, while their colleague Samuel described their invention to the audience of scientists and military men in attendance. Will initiated the startup sequence, and nothing happened. The computer just displayed an error. Samuel did his best to keep the crowd distracted while they troubleshooted. Will was so busy frantically rebooting the system, that he didn’t notice that Julie had left the safety of the booth.</p><p>“What’s taking so long?” Samuel said, poking his head into the booth.</p><p>“I’ve just rebooted the system,” Will said. “Should be coming online now.”</p><p>“Where’s Julie?” Samuel asked. They both looked up to see Julie in the test chamber hooking up a connector that had become disconnected. At that instant, the machine activated, a glowing wall of light appearing between the gate pylons. The audience began to chatter excitedly, but they were interrupted by Julie’s scream. She was holding onto a corner of a metal desk to keep herself from being sucked into the portal which was rapidly drawing in everything that wasn’t nailed down.</p><p>“Shut it down! Shut it down!” Will screamed. He tried to stop the portal, machine with the computer, but it was taking too long.</p><p>“I know!” Samuel ran out of the room to flip the emergency shutoff, but just as he reached it, Julie lost her grip and was pulled into the gaping maw of the dimensional portal. A split second later, the power in the lab went out, plunging the room into darkness. The portal was closed and Julie was gone.</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Since that day, Will had worked tirelessly to restore and improve the portal device. It was an uphill battle. Julie was the brains of the operation. Will had mostly taken care of the programming, and left the theoretical physics to Samuel and Julie. The fact that this project had killed its lead researcher in front of a crowd of bigwigs didn’t make keeping funding any easier. It had taken one year. One tireless year of grueling work to get to where they were right now.</p><p>Will and Samuel stood before the new and improved dimensional tunnel at a little after midnight. They had special permission to do late-night research, but nobody knew they were really here to use the equipment without permission.</p><p>The machinery hummed to life and power surged into the improved portal generator. The air between the pylons of the gate rippled and glowed. A shimmering wall appeared between them. “89...95...100%, it’s stable.” Samuel said as he watched the readout on his computer screen.</p><p>At Will’s command a probe was moved towards the portal. “I’m detecting gasses coming through the portal. Pressure within safe limits. Oxygen, nitrogen,” he read from the probe’s output. “It’s a little high in carbon dioxide and water vapor, but it should be breathable”</p><p>Samuel turned to look at his colleague. “You’re sure you want to go through with this?” he said. “The portal is a lot more stable than it was last time, but we still have no idea what’s beyond it. Think about this, it’s been a year. How could she still be alive?”</p><p>“I don’t know, but I have to try,” said Will. “I’ll never forgive myself if I don’t.”</p><p>Samuel stared at the shimmering portal. “You know even if this doesn’t end badly, we’re probably both going to get fired for this right? If it were anyone else I wouldn’t have any part in this.”</p><p>“I understand,” said Will. “Just man the tether, and reel me in if I tug three times or I run out of line. I’ll only go in long enough to see what this other world is like. If it’s too inhospitable, then I’ll come back right away.”</p><p>“Alright, don’t do anything too crazy,” Samuel said. He clapped his hand onto Will’s shoulder. “Good luck in there.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Will said. He checked that his tether was secure, his backpack was on, and he had his knife at his side. He would have preferred to bring a gun, but he never would have got it past security. Taking a deep breath, he steeled himself for his first foray into the unknown world beyond the portal. He dreaded what he would find there. Visions of walking out into a rocky nothingness only to find his fiance’s desiccated corpse at his feet filled his head. Will shook his head to clear away the visions. “Alright, let’s do this.” he stepped up to the portal, and carefully put his hand through the gate. It felt like he was putting his hand into gelatin, but as he extended his arm through, he felt a warm breeze on his hand. Feeling confident, he took a giant step through the gate.</p><p>His foot stepped into empty air. Losing his balance, Will fell through the portal, tumbling down into nothingness. He screamed in terror,  but soon landed on something soft and warm. All around him he could hear horrifying noises. Squelching, slimy noises moved around in the pitch blackness. As he struggled to his feet the noises stopped abruptly. A glow appeared in the distance. It got brighter and brighter, lighting up the sky. As his eyes adjusted to the change in light, he looked around the landscape that was laid out before him.</p><p>Whatever made the horrifying noises was gone, or was it ever there to begin with. It may have been just a figment of his imagination, or a side effect of his journey between worlds. All he could see was an endless expanse of rolling peach-colored hills, stretching out in all directions. Cautiously, he took a step forwards. The ground was soft and pliable, though not so much that it was difficult to walk on. “What is this place?” He said aloud. There was no answer. He looked behind him at the portal. About 15 feet from the ground the shimmering portal hung in the air, with his tether line disappearing into it’s shifting surface.</p><p>He took a deep breath. The air here was warm and muggy. It was a little hard to breathe, but he could get used to it. He checked to make sure his gear was all still in place when he felt a presence nearby.</p><p>“W-Will, i-is that you?” Said a shaky feminine voice from behind him.</p><p>Will spun around to see Julie standing before him. Aside from being completely naked, she was just as he had hoped to find her. Her long blond hair reached to the center of her back like it did the day she went missing, and her slender body was exactly the same as Will remembered it. “Julie?”</p><p>“Will!” she exclaimed, her face lighting up with happiness. Suddenly, the ground started to pitch and shake violently. Will lost his balance and was thrown to the ground in an instant. Huge shadows suddenly loomed over him, but when he looked up, the shaking had stopped and the only thing he could see was Julie offering him, her hand.</p><p>“What the hell was that?” he asked as she helped him to his feet.</p><p>“It-it’s n-nothing. J-just happens sometimes.” she stammered.</p><p>“Are you alright? Is something wrong with your voice?”</p><p>“N-no. I j-just,” Julie cleared her throat. “I just haven’t spoken for a while. I’ve been stuck here for so long.”</p><p>Will pulled her close. “I know it’s taken me a year to get everything in place, but don’t worry, I’m here now.”</p><p>“A year!?” Julie said, shocked. She stepped back away from Will. “It’s only been a year? That can’t be. I’ve been here so long. All alone for so very long. It felt like a hundred years.”</p><p>“A hundred years?” Will said. “I’m sure it must have felt that long.”</p><p>“No, It’s been much longer than a year. One time I was so bored, I counted every second in a year, all 31 million 500 thousand of them. It was barely a fraction of the time I’ve been stuck here.”</p><p>“I see,” said Will, slowly becoming concerned. “Maybe time works differently in this place.”</p><p>“It must,” Julie said. “You can stay a while, right? Please tell me you can stay here with me.” She looked up at him with pleading eyes.</p><p>“I mean, it would probably be best if we hurried back through the portal. Now that I’ve found you I don’t want to let this chance slip by,” Will said.</p><p>“Please, just for a little while?”</p><p>Will sighed. “I guess if time really is faster here there wouldn’t be any harm in staying for a few hours. I just don’t want to got too far from the portal.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Julie said. “I’m just so excited to finally have someone else here with me. You don’t know how lonely I’ve been.” She tugged on Will’s arm leading him away from the portal site. “Come on, I’ll show you some place nice. It’s right over this hill.”</p><p>He followed her across the alien landscape. Strangely, he thought he kept seeing movement out of the corner of his eye, but whenever he looked there was nothing but an endless expanse of oddly flesh-colored hills. He focused on keeping his eyes ahead, looking at his lost lover as she let him around a particularly tall hill, but he still couldn't shake the feeling that everywhere he wasn't directly looking the ground was moving and undulating. "Here we are," said Julie. They walked around the hill to an area where the ground was pinker. There a strange sight greeted Will, a couch made up of the same peachy material as the ground near the portal, with Julie sitting on the couch waiting for him. Will blinked his eyes, and turned to look at his arm, which had been pulled along by Julie until just a second ago, but she was gone. “How did you…” he said, his mouth agape.</p><p>“Come here, sit down with me.” She patted the space next to her on the couch.</p><p>“Alright,” Will said, still confused as to how she got over there so fast. He sat down next to her, and she wrapped her arm around him.</p><p>Julie sighed. “I always hoped that you’d come find me someday.”</p><p>“I never stopped thinking about you. I knew if I could just build a better portal device, I could find a way to save you.”</p><p>“Why don’t you take off some of these clothes and get more comfortable. You must be getting quite warm.” Julie said, slipping a hand into Will’s shirt.</p><p>“It is kind of warm here,” he said. “But I really shouldn’t. I don’t want to take off my tether and accidentally lose our way back to the portal.”</p><p>“Aww.” Julie said, mock pouting.</p><p>“We really should get back. Sooner or later security is going to find out that we’ve activated the portal device and shut us down. Don’t you want to go back home?” Will asked, turning to face her.</p><p>“I do but…” Julie trailed off.</p><p>“But what?”</p><p>“But I’ve changed. I’m not the same woman you knew all those years ago. When I went through that portal, something happened to me. I don’t know if I can go back any more.”</p><p>“What do you mean something happened to you? You look the same as you always did.”</p><p>“I… It’s hard to explain.” Julie looked worried. “And I’m afraid you won’t like the answer.”</p><p>“Please, just tell me, Julie. I need to know,” Will pleaded.</p><p>“Alright, I’ll try. So, this dimension exists parallel to our own, just as I predicted in my research paper, but what I didn’t predict was how a completely empty bubble of reality would react to coming into contact with real matter. When I came through the portal I was the only thing in this universe, and in a way I became this universe.”</p><p>“What?” Will said. “What do you mean?”</p><p>Someone sat down on the other side of him on the couch. Will turned to find Julie sitting to his right. He turned back to his left to confirm that there were in fact two Julies here with him on the couch.</p><p>The second Julie spoke, “This side of the couch looked a little empty.” She snuggled up next to the perplexed man.</p><p>“What’s going on?” Will said. “Why are there two of you? Which one’s the real one.” </p><p>“Both of us are.” they said simultaneously.</p><p>The Julie to Will’s right continued, “These are both me. In fact, everything you see around you, is me. This couch, the ground, the sky, even the air you’re breathing right now is just my breath. You are the only thing that exists in this place that isn’t me.”</p><p>Will looked around with a sense of growing unease. He suddenly realized that the couch had the same texture as Julie’s skin. The air smelled faintly of what he remembered her to smell like. He looked up into the sky, trying to look past it. Slowly, it came into focus. Behind the endless expanse of sky there was a vast surface. He could just barely make out the details of something so immeasurably large, but it soon dawned on him that he was staring at an immense eye behind the sky.</p><p>“Th-this is insane. This can’t be real.” Will tried to recoil away, but the two Julies held him fast to the couch.</p><p>“Please don’t go.” “Just stay here with me.” They begged him. A pair of arms erupted from the surface of the couch and wrapped around his legs.</p><p>Will was beginning to panic. “Stop, let me go.” He struggled against the arms holding him down and eventually broke free, falling to the ground. However, something felt wrong when he scrambled to his knees. Something was missing. He felt around for his harness.</p><p>“Looking for this?” Julie said. One of her bodies sat on the couch holding the harness.</p><p>“Julie, please,” Will said. “I need that to get home.”</p><p>“Why can’t your home be here with me now?” she asked. “Why can’t you stay here with me?”</p><p>“Just give me back the harness.” Will said as he moved closer. Suddenly, he dove for it, but Julie countered by melting into the couch. Phasing right through the fleshy furniture, she laughed as she took off running carrying away Will’s lifeline.</p><p>“Wait! Stop!” Will yelled as he followed her, but she and his harness was nowhere to be seen. Not only that, but none of the terrain looked familiar. The portal shouldn’t have been far away, but it was nowhere to be seen. “Julie! Where are you?!” he yelled, but all he heard was a soft giggle that seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere at the same time. Will looked around. The couch was gone, with no indication that it was ever there to begin with. With a sigh, he trudged off in the direction that he thought the portal should be. </p><p>Looking out ahead he saw a shimmer in the air that the thought was the portal and hurried towards it, but it never seemed to get any closer. Up ahead, he saw strange terrain. What appeared to be a grassy field with a forest beyond it, and the portal lay in the sky beyond the forest. Stepping into the golden grasses, he brushed his hand against it. It was stiffer and thicker than any grass he’d seen and it grew taller and taller as he went, and soon it was over his head. Will stopped to look at the grass more closely. He thought it looked strangely familiar, and it slowly dawned on him that the “grass” was actually giant strands of hair.</p><p>As he reached the end of the field, clouds gathered overhead. He felt warm raindrops fall against his skin. “How could it be raining here?” he said to himself. He tasted a drop of the rain and noted that it was salty. “Is this tears?” He asked as the rain fell more heavily. He ran for the trees, but was soaked before he could get there. Will took shelter under the trees, which were made of arms stretching out of the ground with hands for leaves.</p><p>As he rested within this strange grove, a mouth formed on the trunk of the tree near his ear. “You don’t need that other world any more. I can give you anything you want here. Anything you need.” it whispered.</p><p>“Julie…” Will said. He suddenly realized that the ground beneath him was sinking. Before he could escape, feminine arms burst out of the ground and groped him wherever they could. “Hey! Stop!” he yelled as they tore at his clothes. Will desperately tried to crawl out of the pit he now found himself in, but the hands wouldn’t let go of his clothes. In desperation he drew his knife and was about to slash at the grasping hands, but he realized that they all belonged to Julie, and couldn’t bring himself to cut them. He dropped the knife which was quickly swallowed up by the ground. Abandoning his clothes to the hands, he stripped out of the last tatters of cloth on his body and crawled out of the pit.</p><p>“Isn’t this better?” said a whisper on the wind.</p><p>Will didn’t want to admit it, but it had been getting uncomfortably warm. Now finding himself naked, unarmed, and without a lifeline in this freakish world, Will struggled to his feet and resumed his march. As he continued his walk through the woods, he caught glimpses of eyes on the tree trunks leering at him. They watched him hungrily as he navigated the dense, fleshy forest. The trees became closer together as he continued, their “branches” reaching down closer to the ground. Soon he had to duck under Julie’s outstretched hands, hundreds of fingertips reaching out for a chance to feel his skin against theirs.</p><p>At last he squeezed himself between the last line of trees, with barely enough space to fit his body through. As he did, a pair of lips formed on the tree trunk behind him and kissed the back of his neck. He turned back to look and the mouth smiled at him. “Sorry, I couldn’t resist,” it said with Julie’s voice. </p><p>Turning back towards his destination, he finally saw the portal ahead of him at the top of a hill. He broke into a run, cresting the hill, only to find his hopes crushed beyond. The portal actually lay in the middle of a bowl-shaped depression in the ground. 50 feet in the air, it shimmered atop a single colossal finger that reached up from the ground towards it. At the tip of the finger, dangling from the portal was his harness. He stared at it, contemplating his climbing ability. It was pointless to try, he was a scientist, not a mountain climber, he’d never be able to reach it even if Julie let him try. He sat down on the ground and sighed.</p><p>A pair of arms wrapped around him and he felt a pair of soft breasts press into his back. “What’s wrong?” Julie said as she rested her head on his shoulder. “After all this time you finally come to see me, and the only thing you want to do is leave. Why can’t you just stay here with me? Don’t you love me any more?”</p><p>“It’s not like that. I’m just scared. It’s a little too much to take in right now.”</p><p>Another Julie sad down to his right and leaned her head against him. “I’m sorry. I’m trying as hard as I can to be just like you remember me, but it’s not easy. Dreaming of you was the only thing I had to keep myself together all these years. Now you’re finally here and I...”</p><p>A third copy sat down on his left and leaned against him as well, pressing her breasts into his arm. “It’s all I can do just to keep myself under control. I’ve just been so lonely for so long. Now that you’re finally with me, I don’t want to let you go. I just want to be close to you.”</p><p>Will said, “I want to be close to you too. I want nothing more than for things to go back to the way they used to be, but I don’t know if that’s even possible any more. How in the world are we going to get you back through the portal.”</p><p>“I don’t think it would work,” The Julie behind him said. “I felt around the portal while you were getting here. You did a great job on it, the portal is so stable, I probably could go through if I wanted, but the other side feels so fragile. If I go through the portal I might break your universe. There’s just too much of me on this side.”</p><p>Will shuddered at the idea that Julie might now actually be larger than the earth. No, more than that. She may actually be larger then his entire universe. “I’m sorry,” he said. “Looks like I couldn’t save you in the end.”</p><p>“You did your best.” The Julie on the left said.</p><p>As they sat there in silence Will felt the ground begin to shake beneath him. All the three copies of Julie pulled in more tightly to him. “What’s happening?”</p><p>“Don’t worry. I’m not going to hurt you.” Julie said.</p><p>“What?” he asked as the rumbling got stronger. Will looked up to see strange movement on the horizon.</p><p>Julie’s hands reached up and covered his eyes. “Shhh. Don’t look.”</p><p>“Why, what’s going on?” Will asked, now worried.</p><p>“You have no idea how hard I’m working to hold myself back. I just want to be close to you so bad.”</p><p>“Aren’t you close to me now?” the rumbling grew louder and louder.</p><p>“It’s not enough!” she yelled with three voices at once, and the rumbling stopped abruptly. “Sorry, I’ve got myself under control now.” She uncovered his eyes. The landscape had changed dramatically, now instead of a basin there was deep lake filled with a milky liquid. The gentle hills had grown immensely taller, now looking more like mountains. Something to his left caught his eye and he looked up to see a giant copy of Julie laying between two mountains nearby. The scale was hard to comprehend, as her body dwarfed the mountains around her. Julie’s head was propped up in her hands and she looked down at Will as he sat on the shore of the lake.</p><p>“I just wanted to see what you looked like from this angle,” she said, her voice booming out over the hills.</p><p>Will’s eyes couldn’t help but be drawn to the literal valley of cleavage beneath her face. Realizing he was staring, he looked back up at her.</p><p>“See something you like?” she said playfully. The giant Julie rolled onto her back and began to sink into the ground. Soon all that was left above the surface were her mountain-sized breasts, that simply became part of the landscape.</p><p>The Julie to his left whispered in his ear, “Please, Will, stay with me for just one night. One last time time together so I can remember you. I’ll give back your harness and let you go home after that if you want. Just stay with me for a few more hours.”</p><p>Will turned to look at the Julie to his right, her eyes pleaded with him. He wasn’t sure he had a choice. “I’ll stay. For one night I’ll stay with you.”</p><p>“You will?” the three Julie’s said at the same time. They recoiled in surprise. Will turned to look at them to see that the three bodies had melded together into a strange amalgamation with three heads and six arms.</p><p>“Yeah I’ll…” he tried to speak while standing up, but his head started spinning.</p><p>“Are you alright?” the middle head said with concern, breaking away from the other two and emerging whole to examine Will.</p><p>“I’m fine, I think I’m just a little dehydrated,” he said. “I had some water in my pack. Wherever it is now.”</p><p>“You don’t need that,” Julie said. “I’ve got everything you need here.” She led him to the edge of the lake and motioned for him to drink.</p><p>Will got down on his knees and cupped his hands. He brought some of the milky liquid to his face hesitantly. Tasting it, he found it heavy, warm, and strangely comforting. It did taste almost like milk. “It’s good, what is this?”</p><p>“It’s my milk.” Julie said behind him.</p><p>“What?!” Will sputtered.</p><p>“I figured out how to make myself lactate out of boredom one year,” she said. Will turned around to find himself face-to face with Julie’s breasts. She had grown larger to the point she now towered over him. “I told you, there’s nothing here that isn’t part of me.” Julie wrapped her arms around Will, pulling him into her bosom. “How does it taste?” she whispered to him.</p><p>“It’s...good.” Will said, looking up at her to avoid staring at the breasts that were larger than his head right in front of him.</p><p>“I’m glad,” Julie said. “Go ahead and drink as much as you want. We have a long night ahead of us.” She gently guided his head to her breast, pushing a nipple into his mouth.</p><p>Will’s mouth began to fill with warm liquid. He wanted to protest at the strangeness of this, but he didn’t get the chance. He had to swallow to keep the rich milk from overflowing from his mouth. Julie gently stroked his head while he drank. His mind found this situation unnatural, but it was also strangely comforting. When he had his fill, he let go and looked up at her. She smiled down at him then leaned down to kiss him.</p><p>Julie lifted him up into the air as she invaded his mouth with her tongue. He tried to kiss her like he used to, but she overpowered him, her tongue steadily growing larger in his mouth. Will’s eyes flew open in shock as her tongue rapidly extended, plunging down his throat. All he could see was her face, filling his vision. Will could feel himself slowly shrinking in her hands as she towered over the landscape. Julie was truly huge now, his body doll-like compared to her.</p><p>At last, when Will thought he’d surely pass out, she withdrew, slowly pulling her freakishly long tongue up from deep inside him and back into her own mouth. Will struggled to catch his breath. The air had suddenly grown thick and sticky, and he could hear heavy breathing coming from all around him. He looked down at the ground and was shocked. The hills and valleys that had previously surrounded them were gone, now replaced with an endless plain of gaping holes. Everywhere he looked, the land was pockmarked with panting mouths large enough to swallow him whole, and dripping vaginas visibly throbbing with anticipation. </p><p>“You have no idea how much I need you right now,” Julie whispered to him. Will looked up at her with as mixture of fear and desire. Even when they had both been human Julie had a ridiculous sex drive. Will always tried his best to keep up with her, but she outpaced him without fail. How would he satisfy her now that she had a whole universe worth of lust all focused on him? “I’m afraid If we go any further I won’t be able to keep this human form for very much longer,” she said as she licked his body with a tongue almost as big as he was. “I promise I won’t hurt you, but I don’t think I’ll be able to keep myself under control for much longer.”<br/>
Will could see the mouths below him licking their lips in anticipation. Behind each and every waiting pussy, a huge hand erupted from the ground. They each slipped a man-sized finger inside, juices spilling out around it. The hundreds of mouths all moaned in unison with Julie’s voice. They panted heavily and mouthed his name, the air becoming even more heavy as it filled with her breath.</p><p>“Will, I want you to accept me as I am. I know it’s a lot to ask, but please…” Julie pulled him close, burying him in between her breasts. “Please let me love you,” Julie said, as her body began to melt into the ground. Will couldn’t see them but he could hear the breathing from her hundreds of mouths and the wet sounds from the hundreds of hands fingering herself get closer and closer. As her giant body started to lose definition, dozens of human-sized torsos rose up from the flesh of her breasts. They said nothing, just looked at him with pleading eyes, awaiting his answer.</p><p>He told her what she wanted to hear, though he knew it was probably a mistake. “Go ahead, do whatever you want.”</p><p>The ground opened up, and swallowed him completely. No, it would be more accurate to say Julie swallowed him. Will slowly slid down a dark, sticky tunnel his fall slowed by countless appendages rubbing against him, all eager to feel his touch against them. He passed through a layer of what could only be breasts, soft mounds enveloping him from all sides. After that a layer of hands groped him as he passed by, squeezing his ass and fondling his cock as he descended uncontrollably. A wet feeling came next as hundreds of mouths kissed and licked at his skin. The mouths near his ears whispered to him, but he couldn’t understand what they were saying over the sounds of a hundred tongues lapping at his skin. Finally, his saliva-slicked body slid into a darkened chamber.</p><p>Will tried to get to his feet, but the ground beneath him throbbed and pulsed beneath his feet. The movement was so disorienting that he couldn’t keep his balance and ended up stumbling around helplessly.</p><p>“I’ve never had anything so deep inside me before.” Julie’s voice seemed to come from everywhere at once. “I just want to feel every part of you.”</p><p>Will tried to stand up again, only to find that the ceiling was now inches above his head. The floor bulged up from below, contracting around his body, forming to the shape of his body. Will wasn’t very claustrophobic, but he felt so uncomfortable.  The walls of flesh crushing up against him weren’t painful, but they didn’t even leave him room to move an inch. As Julie squeezed in closer and closer, he felt panic begin to creep in.</p><p>Suddenly mouths formed all around his body. He couldn’t see them, but he could feel them. A different mouth latched on to each finger and toe, tongues swirling around his extremities, while another mouth latched onto his cock. “I’ve missed this feeling, the sensation of you swelling in my mouth,” she whispered into both of his ears at the same time. “But it’s not enough, I need more!” Julie said, a strange desperation creeping into her voice. All at once, Will’s body as assaulted, violated by her tongues. Long, powerful tongues snaked into his ass and into his mouth pushing deep inside his body before he could react. Meanwhile, long, thin tongues were pushed down his urethra, and into his ears, traveling deeper and deeper into his head. Will’s eyes flew open in shock, and the ravenous tongues took the chance to lick at his eyeballs. He tried to cry out, but he couldn’t. His heart was beating out of his chest as Julie greedily tasted all his body had to offer, leaving nothing to the imagination.</p><p>Just as Will was sure he was about to die, Julie stopped, and gently withdrew all her appendages. The walls retracted, leaving Will panting for breath on the slick ground. As his hearing returned to him, he heard Julie’s voice come into focus. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I know it was too much. I didn’t mean to hurt you. Please be ok.” a hand emerged from somewhere to gently rub his back.</p><p>“I’m... fine. That was just a little too much.” Will said, trying to force a smile.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I just need you so badly,” Julie said. “It’s easy to forget just how fragile you are. If I end up breaking you, well… I don’t know if I can fix that just yet.”</p><p>“Yet? What do you-” Will was interrupted by a blinding light from above. He blinked his eyes as they adjusted to the change in brightness. When he got to his feet, he found himself in a somewhat familiar looking hallway. Aside from the color of the walls, it looked exactly like the hallways in the apartment building he lived in a year ago. He had moved out a few months after the incident. It was just too painful to stay in the place alone.</p><p>Will got to his feet and walked over to the door. The wall and door was an odd bone color, instead of the usual shade of off-white. Looking at the number on the door, he could see that it was their apartment number. In fact, looking down the hallway, every apartment had that number. He knew that nobody was around, but he still felt a bit out of place. Will felt strange standing in the middle of this hallway in the buff, even though he knew he must still be in Julie’s world. </p><p>Will reached out for the doorknob, which was made of the same material as the door. Unsurprisingly, it was unlocked. He stepped inside, and was greeted with a nostalgic sight. The apartment looked almost exactly as he remembered it. Through the dim light filtering in from the kitchen windows, nothing seemed amiss, the couch, the TV, the old table he’d got as a gift from his parents. The only thing missing was Julie. He stepped in and closed the door, noticing that the carpet wasn’t quite as he remembered.</p><p>However, as his eyes adjusted once more, he began to see through the illusion Julie had laid out for him. The table and chairs were made of arms and legs twisted at odd angles. The carpet, was made of short blond hairs. The couch and armchair were actually piles of breasts, nipples and all, laid out in the shape of furniture. Will ran his hand over the back of the couch as he walked past, feeling it jiggle under his hand. He walked back to the bedroom, taking notice that the boob light adorning the ceiling was now a literal breast. In the bedroom he found a massive pair of breasts jutting out from the wall, in place of a bed.  On the nightstand beside the bed, his expedition gear, including the knife, was neatly laid out. His lab coat hung in the wardrobe, miraculously free of any damage. Will laid down on the “bed”, sinking into the soft flesh of Julie’s breast. “You know I am a breast man, but this is a bit ridiculous.”</p><p>The bed shifted as a second body laid down on the other breast. “Sorry, I only have so much to work with.”</p><p>“I mean, I don’t really mind, but…” He sighed and turned to look at Julie, who was laying down next to him. </p><p>“What’s the matter?” Julie said. “You don’t like the place? I can change anything you want.”</p><p>“No it’s not that. This is nice, it’s just… not real.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Julie said, confused. She motioned to the room. “It’s all real. You can reach out and touch anything here, it’s not an illusion. I know it’s not the same. I can’t give you that, but I’m doing the best I can.” She sounded frustrated.</p><p>Will put his arm around her. “I know. I’m sorry,” he said. He closed his eyes. “If I lay here like this, it almost feels like nothing has changed, but I know it has. It’s just so hard to get used to the idea of it all. That you’re now some kind of god and you want me to live inside you.”</p><p>“Well, when you put it like that, I guess it does seem kind of strange,” Julie admitted. She rolled on top of him, the two of them sinking deeper into the fleshy bed. “I know I’ve become something else now. Something that’s not exactly human, but I don’t hate what I’ve become. I feel better now than I ever did as a regular human. The only thing that’s been wrong for these past hundred years is that I didn’t have you.”</p><p>“Julie…” Will looked up at her. He pulled her closer and kissed her. For a moment he felt her body begin to shift and morph in his hands, but she snapped back into shape.</p><p>“Sorry, it’s just so hard to keep myself under control, but I’m trying,” Said Julie's voice from a mouth that had formed beside Will’s head. Julie sat up, straddling Will. “I know I’m asking a lot, but I just want to be with you,” she said. “There was actually one more thing that made it through the portal with me that day.” She held up her hand, revealing a gleaming ring on her finger. “I remember when you gave this to me, you said you wanted us to be together forever. This... might be our last chance for that.”</p><p>“I know,” Will said with a sigh. “If I leave from here, I’m probably never going to get the chance to come back. They’ll never let me use the portal device again after this stunt. I do love you, and of course I want to be with you, it’s just… being here in your world, makes me feel so small. Like I’m nothing compared to you. It’s not that I feel like I’ve got to be in charge in the relationship, but it just scares me a bit. Like I’m an ant being invited to live with a human, and with one wrong step I’d be gone.”</p><p>“But you’re not nothing to me, you’re everything,” Julie said. “You’re the only thing I need. I promise I won’t let anything bad happen to you.” Suddenly, Julie made a strange face. She shifted around a bit and Will’s cock popped out from under her, instantly standing at attention. “Well, looks like somebody’s getting distracted,” she said with a giggle.</p><p>“Well, you are sitting on top of me, naked. What did you expect?”</p><p>A mouth formed on the lower part of Julie’s stomach and started kissing the underside of Will’s cock. “Sorry, what were you saying? Now I’m the one getting distracted.” A tongue extended from the lower moth and slowly wrapped itself around Will’s cock. “What do you say? Will you let me try again? I’ll be more gentle this time.”</p><p>“Alright,” Will said.</p><p>“First let’s have a little change of scenery. I want a little more space to work with,” Julie said as she got up off the bed. She reached a hand down towards Will, and grabbed it, pulling himself off the giant breast. As he did, the light filtering in from the window went out instantly, plunging the room into total darkness.</p><p>Will blinked his eyes. He couldn’t even see his hand in front of his face, but he could feel Julie’s hand still holding his. After a moment, it seemed like the room was slowly growing brighter. He could make out the walls of the chamber and see that the hand he was holding wasn’t connected to any kind of body any more, it just extended out from the wall. A second hand grabbed his other arm and held it out straight.</p><p>“What’s going on?” Will asked.</p><p>“Sshhh. Just lay back and relax and let me do all the work.” Julie’s voice said from the wall behind him. He felt lips kiss the back of his neck. </p><p>Will felt movement at his feet and looked down to see something strange, the ground below his feet was shifting from a flat pink surface to a darker hue. He felt it split open and two enormous vaginas formed, one under each of his feet. Pillars of flesh rose from the ground as his legs were engulfed by dripping pussies. He tried to reach down to do something to free his legs, but his arms wouldn’t move. He looked over to find they were similarly trapped.</p><p>“Julie?” Will said, trying not to fall back into a state of panic.</p><p>“Don’t worry,” The voice behind his head said. “I just don’t want you running away. Plus this feels sooooooo good.” She kissed the back of his neck, sucking hard enough to leave a mark. “I can feel everything. Every time you move, every time you struggle, I can feel it. Ahhh.” The flesh around his limbs throbbed.</p><p>“Now let’s get a closer look at this.” A second Julie said from below him. A limbless torso extended up from the floor of the chamber between his legs. Her eyes were fixed on Will’s cock which she was resting against her face. “I almost forgot what one of these looks like,” she said, nuzzling her face against it. Julie began to kiss and lick his length, savoring the feeling of his cock against her lips. Will closed his eyes in pleasure focusing on the feelings coming from his dick. “Can’t forget about these,” two more voices said in unison. He looked down to see the nipples on her breasts had changed to mouths which were reaching up to gently kiss his balls. Julie’s face smiled up at him as the breast-mouths sucked his balls inside, stretching them as far as they could go without it being painful.</p><p>The mouth behind his head spoke once more, “So honey, I just have to ask, how many women have you been with since I’ve been gone?”</p><p>“What? Nobody, I’ve just been, ah, focused on finding you.”</p><p>“Really? I was sure someone would try to snatch you up as soon as I was gone. You’re saying you never strayed, not even once?”</p><p>“Of course not.”</p><p>“You’re not just saying that because I have your balls in my mouths, are you?” Julie said with a laugh.</p><p>“No, no, I’m telling the truth.” Will said, a little bit worried now.</p><p>“What about that whore down in HR, what was her name… Donna? She never never tried to tempt you?” Julie’s body took his cock into her mouth, swallowing the whole length with ease.</p><p>“She did, but I told her to go to hell.”</p><p>She laughed. “I believe you. I wish I could have been there to see it.” Will could feel a tongue swirling around his cock. In fact there might have been two or three tongues in there. It was like no blowjob he had ever felt before. “I suppose you deserve a reward, don’t you?”</p><p>“I- Ah!” Will couldn’t answer properly, his reply interrupted by a moan as Julie swirled her tongues even faster. Will began to breath heavily, he could feel his orgasm welling up inside him. Julie stopped abruptly, pulling back from his cock, balls coming free from her mouths with a popping sound. Will was left gasping for relief.</p><p>“Not so fast honey. There’s something I want to try if you’ll let me.”</p><p>“What’s that?” Will asked.</p><p>“Do you trust me?”</p><p>“What are you planning on doing?” Will said, slightly suspicious.</p><p>Julie melted down into the floor, arms emerging from the ground in her place. They ran their fingertips along the sides of Will’s cock. It wasn’t enough to set him off, just to keep his interest. The mouth behind his head spoke to him once more. “Since you got here, I’ve been studying you, trying to learn everything I can about your body, how it differs from mine, how it’s the same. I think I’m starting to understand you now, well, at least certain parts of you.” She wiggled the fingers on his dick for emphasis. “I think I should be able to change you, just like I can change myself. If I promise that I’ll be careful, and that I’ll put you right back the way you were before when I’m done, will you let me try?”</p><p>“Alright, but you have to stop if I tell you to stop.”</p><p>“Of course,” Julie said. She kissed the back of his neck. “Now watch carefully.” She continued to run her fingers along his length, and as she did, Will felt a strange sensation growing in his cock. It felt like he was growing erect, even though he was already hard. With every stroke of Julie’s delicate fingers, his cock was growing longer and longer. Eight inches, nine inches, ten, then twelve, his cock grew and grew as he watched. A second pair of hands emerged from the ground to cup his balls. “Can’t forget these little guys,” Julie said.</p><p>“You always were obsessed with my balls,” Will said.</p><p>“Obsessed is a strong word. I just love the feel of them in my hands. Maybe I’ll try something a little different with these.”</p><p>Will felt a truly bizarre sensation coming from his balls. It wasn’t painful, but it wasn’t strictly pleasurable either. “What are you…” He said watching as his balls swelled slightly in her hands then split in two. He gasped, expecting a jolt of pain, but it never came.</p><p>“So I can do that. It’s so easy.” Julie said with amazement. “Maybe just a few more.” Cupping her hands around his sack, Julie gently rubbed Will’s four testicles. The soon divided again and again. Eight, sixteen, then, what must be thirty two, but it was already too many to feasibly count. Will’s scrotum gently stretched to accommodate it’s new load.</p><p>“This feels so weird,” Will said. He looked out as his cock which was now approaching two feet in length. He could feel his balls begin dividing seemingly at random, his sack swelling to match the size of his dick.</p><p>“Do you want me to stop?” Julie said. “It doesn’t hurt does it?”</p><p>“No it, just feels so strange.” Will wanted to reach out and run his hand along his length, but he was held in place securely.</p><p>“You can feel me changing you? I was hoping you could. I don’t know why, touching your body like this makes me feel so close to you. Is it alright if I go a little further with this?”</p><p>“What did you have in mind?” Will asked.</p><p>“I just want to see how big I can make you.”</p><p>“I guess that’s alright.” As soon as the words left his lips, his cock surged outwards, growing larger than his entire body. His balls, all grew in a flash, passing the size of chicken eggs in an instant. The feeling of growth was so overwhelming it made Will’s head spin. His body went limp as he nearly lost consciousness as his cock grew out of control. As his cock reached 20 feet in size, the pussies restraining his limbs let go, allowing him to collapse atop a mount of hundreds of balls all the size of ostrich eggs.</p><p>“Sorry, are you alright?” Julie asked.</p><p>“Yeah, that was just a little too fast.” Will said, slowly coming back to his senses. Weighed down by his package he still couldn’t move, but he was able to shift into a slightly more comfortable position. Sensations from his now gigantic member flooded his brain. The need for release, which had been a slight nagging before, was now a burning desire. He moaned as is cock throbbed with need. “God, what’s with this? I feel like I need to cum right now.”</p><p>Julie laughed, “Now you get a little taste of what I’ve been feeling every second since you got here. Hmm, I think we need a little more room to work with this.” The walls of the room began to expand outwards, turning the small chamber into a cavernous room. Will looked around in awe, the scale of the room briefly distracting him from his lust. There was a hump like a heartbeat and Will felt warmth coming from beneath his cock. A mound of flesh bulged up from the floor on either side of his cock, as another giant copy of Julie emerged from the ground.</p><p>As the features in her face solidified into their proper shapes, she smiled down at Will. She placed a giant hand on either side of her breasts, squeezing them together around his cock, eliciting a gasp from Will. “How about something like this?” she said, her voice booming out across the room.</p><p>“Please, do it,” Will begged.</p><p>Julie smiled and kissed the head of his cock. Will could barely stand it, the sensations were overwhelming. As she sucked on the tip of his cock and squeezed it between her tits, the sensations flowing back into his body were like nothing he’d ever felt before. The pleasure was greater then most of his orgasms were at their climax. He tried to stay stoic, but it was no use, within seconds he was moaning uncontrollably.</p><p>Something shifted behind Will, and a voice whispered into his ear. “You must be so close now.”</p><p>“Yes, aaahhhh. I am.” Will cried out. He could feel every bump on Julie’s giant tongue as she licked the head of his cock.</p><p>“Go ahead, let it all out,” Julie’s voice said from behind him before the giant body, sucked him deeper inside. Will could feel all of his balls begin to pull up to his body as they prepared to unload. He thought he was ready, but he was unprepared for the wave of pleasure that washed over him as he came. He could feel gallons and gallons of cum pumping through his cock into Julie’s waiting mouth. The mouth by his ear moaned as Julie greedily swallowed all he had to offer.</p><p>Will couldn’t tell if it was just him, but it felt like the room was shaking. He realized Julie was cumming as well, as the walls of the room rippled and warped. At last, sweaty from exertion, and exhausted after his performance, Will collapsed atop his package as his orgasm waned.</p><p>Just as suddenly as it had grown, Will’s cock began to retract. It shrank back to it’s normal size quickly enough that he almost fell over, but was caught by one of Julie’s arms around his shoulders. He was glad to see that there was actually a body attached, and it wasn’t just a disembodied arm this time. She sat him down in her lap as his balls slowly merged back together until there were only two left. “That was amazing,” he said to Julie. “I noticed you were enjoying that almost as much as I was.”</p><p>“I had a great idea to help with that,” she said. She stuck out her tongue and pointed to it. “Why have taste buds, when you can just a hundred clits on your tongue?”</p><p>“That sounds…” Will tried to speak, but his vision went black and he passed out.</p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Will awoke to the feeling of a hand stroking his hair. He was in a dark place, but he could feel someone beside him. At first he didn’t realize where he was at, thinking the events of the day up until this point must have been a dream, but he heard Julie’s voice and it all came back.</p><p>“Good you’re finally awake,” she said. Somewhere close to his ear. He tried to get up but several hands moved to hold him in place. “Just stay here for a while. I think you might be a little dehydrated. Here,  drink a little milk and you’ll be feeling better in no time.” A nipple was thrust into his mouth and Will couldn’t help but drink. As he was having his fill of Julie’s milk, something wet latched on to the end of his flaccid cock and started sucking.</p><p>Startled, Will pulled back, milk spraying in his face for a second. Julie shushed him and thrust the breast back into his face. “Sorry, I’m just getting you warmed up for the next round,” she said. Will settled back down onto whet felt like a lap, several laps in fact, and continued his meal. He was warm and comfortable, and almost found himself drifting back off to sleep, when he was interrupted by Julie shifting around. “Had enough?” she asked.</p><p>“Yeah,” Will said. He looked around, but still couldn’t see anything. It was pitch black in this space.</p><p>“Want me to give you a little light?” Julie asked.</p><p>“That would be nice,” Will said. It was slowly sinking into him, the reality of what his life here would be like. If he chose to stay with Julie, he’d have to rely on her for everything. Even light enough to see by could only be had if Julie allowed it. A faint glow began to emanate from the roof of the chamber, illuminating the scene. Will found himself atop a strange amalgamation of body parts. A row of legs supported his body, and a singular breast hung from the side of this thing. There were two mouths, one gently sucking the tip of his cock as it hardened once more, and one whispering into his ear.</p><p>“Do you find this form too strange?” it whispered.</p><p>“It’s uh… very functional.”</p><p>Julie laughed, the whole room shaking as she did. “I just find the human form so limiting any more,” she said. “Once you free yourself from the idea of what a body should be, endless possibilities open up to you.”</p><p>“I guess I’m still used to the classic, two legs, two arms, one head.” Will said, turning onto his back. “Were you just watching me sleep?”</p><p>“I was worried about you,” Julie said. “But I wasn’t just watching. I was trying to understand you better. I’m getting very close now. The human mind is fairly complex, but it’s not impossible to understand.”</p><p>“You were trying to read my mind?”</p><p>“No, I can’t really do that yet,” Julie said. The lips around his cock retracted, letting go of his now-hard dick with a wet sound. “Think you’re ready for another round?” she whispered to him.</p><p>“You’re insatiable, as ever,” Will said.</p><p>“You don’t know the half of it,” Julie said. As she spoke, part of the wall on the other side of the room bulged outwards. It stretched and morphed, until the outline of a body could be seen. A body twice the size of Will’s, with four breasts, and no head emerged from the wall with a squelching sound. It crawled across the room towards Will. “I’ve had to come up with all new methods to keep myself in check. If I just let myself do whatever I wanted, I’d probably just overwhelm you again. I love you, but I don’t think you can handle all the desire I’ve got built up inside of me.”</p><p>The body that had been feeding Will melted into the floor, and a bed made entirely of soft thighs lifted him into the air. The hulking body straddled the entire bed, lowering itself down until its relatively normal-sized pussy lay against Will’s cock. Noticing movement out of the corner of his eye, Will looked around to see eyes opening up all over the walls and ceiling of the room.</p><p>“This is getting a little bit weird.,” Will said.</p><p>“I just want to be able to see everything,” Julie said. “Just let me have my fun. Here, why don’t I give you something to distract you?” Will heard a noise behind him and looked up just as a second body with long legs, and nothing above the hips stepped over to him. It was perfectly sized to straddle his head without even bending its knees, placing its dripping snatch right on his mouth. “I think you know what to do.”</p><p>Will went to work pleasuring the pussy that was planted over his mouth. As he began to tease it with his tongue, he could feel the body straddling his legs, rubbing itself against his cock. Mouths opened up on the thighs on either side of his head and began to kiss at his ears. The two mouths whispered in his ears, their voices overlapping and confusing him.</p><p>“You’re so good.”</p><p>“Keep going.”</p><p>“Ahhhhh.”</p><p>“I’ve missed this feeling so much.”</p><p>Suddenly, Will felt a weight shift on his legs, as the body straddling his hips, raised up and impaled itself on his cock. The mouth’s against his ears, and what sounded like dozens of mouths around the room all moaned in unison. The whole room shook, and juices dripped down onto Will’s face. There was a moment of silence before both mouths whispered at the same time.</p><p>“Don’t you dare stop now.”<br/>
“Don’t you dare stop now.”</p><p>Will redoubled his efforts to eat out the dripping slit Julie held against his face, and was rewarded as the body on top of him began to ride his cock. It moved up and down, subjecting Will’s cock to strange textures he’d never felt inside of a woman before. Inside the body there seemed to be rows of soft nubs, writhing tongues and other unidentifiable features. It even felt like there was a pair of lips at the end, kissing the head of his cock as it reached the deepest part.</p><p>Just as Will was feeling like he could barely focus on pleasuring Julie, he felt something like a pair of mouths move over his nipples and begin to suck. He gasped. It was a secret that only Julie knew. She’d always like to tease his sensitive chest whenever she wanted to really drive him wild.</p><p>“How does that feel?”</p><p>“Focus now.”</p><p>“Don’t stop.”</p><p>“I’m so close.”</p><p>The voices whispered incessantly in his ears. Will felt like he was going crazy. It was too much. More then he could handle. More than anyone could handle. </p><p>A dozen mouths said in unison, “Do it! Cum for me.”</p><p>Will’s mind blanked out and he moaned uncontrollably as his cock pumped semen into the body riding him. The mouth on his left began to lick his ear as the right continued to whisper to him, “Yes, moan as loud as you want, I’m the only one that can hear you here.” The room shook and quaked and the body straddling his head nearly collapsed on top of him as its knees went weak. It stumbled back off of him, collapsing against the wall as the entire room began to collapse inwards. He could see Julie’s oversized body bouncing on his cock, its four breasts swaying wildly as he pumped what felt like gallons of semen into Julie. Julie’s voice hissed through the clenched teeth of the body atop him “God yes, go ahead and knock me up.”</p><p>“What?” Will said, his bliss interrupted. “What are you-ah!” He cried out as something inside of Julie’s body continued to milk his cock.</p><p>The mass of flesh on top of him twisted and shifted, a second, smaller torso forming at the body’s neck, this time complete with Julie’s head smiling down at him. “That’s right, you know I always wanted kids,” she said, continuing to milk Will’s spasming cock. “And I won’t waste a single drop of your precious cum. Even as we speak, I’m whisking away each and every one of your beautiful little sperms to a safe, warm womb. If I was still a normal human woman I could only have a handful of children at a time, but now I can make enough eggs to match you. Millions and millions of sperm, all able to live out their destiny and become a child. It’s it beautiful isn’t it?”</p><p>“That’s crazy! You’re joking right?” Will said in disbelief.</p><p>Julie leaned down and kissed him. “Of course not. Right now, beneath us, there are millions of wombs receiving one of your sperm. Four million, two hundred thousand, and twelve. Ah!” She moaned as Will’s cock throbbed one last time. “Make that five hundred thousand. How does it feel knowing you’re going to have more children than any man in history.”</p><p>Will’s face was a look of confusion. “I really don’t know how I feel about that.”</p><p>“I’m sure you’ll make a great father,” Julie said, lifting herself back into the air, and off of Will. </p><p>“That’s not the point,” Will said.</p><p>Julie took a step and collapsed to the ground with a thud, all her strength seemingly gone. As she lay there enjoying the afterglow, the walls of the room melted away. Everything around them seemed to lose structure, and even the bed Will was sitting on sunk into the floor. The two of them were left alone on a fleshy plateau. “Come lay here with me,” she said, weakly reaching up to him.</p><p>Will got up and was about to walk over to her, when he heard something. A chorus of distant moans and screams drifted on the wind. He looked out over the edge to see what was going on, when suddenly, a wall of flesh sprang up to block his view.</p><p>“What the hell is going on out there?”</p><p>“You don’t need to see that. Just ignore it. I’ll go ahead and move that away so it doesn’t distract us.”</p><p>Will turned to face her, with a worried look. “Julie… Please tell me what was that I saw.”</p><p>“You weren’t supposed to see that. I made a mistake. It won’t happen again.”</p><p>“Julie!” Will yelled. “What are you doing to them? I need to know.”</p><p>A look of guilt came over Julie’s face, and the wall of flesh melted away. Will leaned over the edge and peered down at the horrifying scene below. Below the plateau he saw himself, dozens, maybe hundreds of copies of himself, all wrapped in the embrace of Julie’s flesh. Tongues and mouths assaulted them, probing every hole, while countless arms forced them into whatever position Julie’s twisted mind desired, some even being forced to pleasure each other. Some of the clones sported grotesquely huge cocks, others lacked arms or, legs, just a limbless torso, writhing in ecstasy.</p><p>“I had to,” Julie said. “I just needed you too badly. I had to have some way to satisfy my needs, but I couldn’t love you without breaking you.”</p><p>“So you’re breaking them instead?” Will said, unable to tear his eyes away from the scene beneath him.</p><p>Julie wrapped her arms around him from behind. “They’re just bodies, they don’t have your mind.”</p><p>“It still feels wrong.” Will said. A second and third pair of arms wrapped around him.</p><p>“I’m sorry you had to see that,” said Julie as more and more arms wrapped around Will holding him in place. “Don’t worry, I finally understand how your mind works, I’ll just make you forget all about this and it’ll be like it never happened. Either that or I can try something else.”</p><p>Will began to panic. He felt something touching his mind. His thoughts were brushed aside as something gargantuan forced its way into the very core of his being. Violated in ways he could barely comprehend, Will found it distressingly hard to think when there was so much of her in his mind. He screamed.</p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Will ran. He ran as fast as he could. His leg muscles strained in protest as he pushed them to the limit. Everywhere he ran, gaping holes in the ground opened up, forming into mouths and pussies, threatening to swallow him whole. Arms burst forth from the ground, hands pawing at him as he sprinted by. While he was distracted by brushing off a half-dozen hands groping at his legs, his right leg slipped into a one of the vaginas. He landed face-first on a couch-sized breast and all the mouths nearby moaned in unison.</p><p>Roughly grabbing a handful of breast flesh in each hand he pulled himself up. The chorus of mouths screamed “Yes, harder!” as he squeezed, and another mouth formed on the breast beneath him, sucking on his chest hard enough to leave a hickey. He rolled over the top of the breast, nearly falling into a pit of flailing tongues.</p><p>Will skirted the edge of the pit, keeping his eyes down at the treacherous terrain. As soon as he was clear he took off at a sprint again, but slammed face first into a pair of breasts. An eight-foot-tall Julie blocked his path. She tried to grab him, but he ducked under her arms and continued running towards the portal.</p><p>The ground beside him burst open in a shower of blood as a fully-formed copy of Julie clawed her way up from beneath the surface. He briefly looked back to see her get to her feet and begin to give chase. Looking ahead, he could see more Julies bursting from the ground in his path. Each one he dodged joined the growing crowd following him. “Please don’t go!” they yelled after him. He vaulted over one whose head was just rising above the surface without even slowing down.</p><p>“Hey!” he heard a yell from behind him.</p><p>He could see it, up ahead, the harness dangling from the portal. Running faster and faster, his muscles burned from exertion. He was fast, but Julie was faster. Three bodies clambered out of the fleshy ground ahead of him like zombies rising from the grave. They blocked the path ahead of him, smiling confidently. Will reached down to the knife strapped to his leg. He drew it and thrust it forwards in one fluid motion. He pierced the flesh of the center Julie right in the middle of the chest. It was a lucky hit, slipping straight between the ribs. Will ground to a halt, shocked by the violence he just inflicted upon his former lover.</p><p>The Julie stumbled backwards and the knife slipped out of her chest, blood pouring down over her breast. Will stared at the knife, still dripping with Julie’s blood. All three Julie’s stared slack-jawed at the gaping wound. “I’ve never felt that before!” the wounded Julie said excitedly.</p><p>“Do me next!” said the one to the left.</p><p>“No, cut me!” cried the one on the right.</p><p>Will swung left, then right. Catching one Julie in the side of the neck, and slicing off the fingers of the other.</p><p>“Wow.”</p><p>“Oh, that feels different. Do it again!” they said to Will, but he was already gone.</p><p>Running at a breakneck pace, he finally reached the harness. He yanked on it twice and held on for dear life as it began to be winched back through the portal. A hand grabbed his leg. The crowd of Julies had caught up with him. He struck out with his knife, accidentally cutting his own leg in the process of driving them off. The taller Julie he had first ran into climbed atop the grasping bodies of the others, reaching up to grab him. Will stabbed his knife through her hand. He lost his grip on it as she fell to the ground below, howling, though if it was in pain or pleasure he couldn’t tell.</p><p>His lungs burning, pleading for oxygen, he tried to catch his breath as the cable pulled him towards safety. The man looked around at the landscape one last time. Beneath him, the ground itself was going wild trying, and failing to reach him with arms the size of buses.</p><p>As he finally neared the portal, the line twisted and he saw something off in the distance. A plateau of flesh. Atop it, was a man wrapped in dozens of arms, screaming wordlessly towards him. Suddenly, Will realized there was a hole in his memory. How did he escape from Julie? When did he pick up the knife? His mind reeled. As he was pulled through the portal, he heard a single word. “Goodbye.”</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Will fell through the portal. “What the hell happened to you in there, man? Where are your clothes? You were only in there for a few minutes!” Samuel yelled at him over the din of the machines.</p><p>“Shut it down.” Will yelled. He looked back, terrified something would try to follow him through.</p><p>“What? Are you bleeding?”</p><p>“Just shut down the portal!” Will screamed.</p><p>“You got it!” Samuel flipped a switch and the portal began to shrink away to nothing.</p><p>Just before it closed, something burst through the shimmering gate and landed on the floor with a soft thud. Will whirled around to look at the intruder, but saw only his backpack lying on the floor. As the noisy machines quieted down, the portal shrank to nothing and vanished. Will crawled over to the backpack. There was a note pinned to it, written in Julie’s handwriting. “This one’s for you. Raise her well.” Cautiously, Will unzipped the backpack, finding a baby girl sleeping peacefully inside.</p><p>“Is that a baby? What in God’s name happened in there?” Samuel said.</p><p>Will looked down at the sleeping child. “You’d never believe me if I told you.”</p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>